


The one where Killian startles Emma and her magic goes haywire

by hannahhoppers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I swear this is garbage but it's kinda funny i guess, Magic, One-Shot, boo - Freeform, startled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhoppers/pseuds/hannahhoppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "Boo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Killian startles Emma and her magic goes haywire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or the characters, so I'm playing with them. Adam and Eddy have such nice toys. Unbeta'd. Kudos and comments if you enjoy!

“And you’re sure it’ll make her laugh?” Killian asked, skeptical of Henry’s idea.

 

“Definitely,” Henry said, grinning. “It’ll shock her for a second but then she’ll think it’s funny.”

 

“Alright, then. Thanks, mate!”

 

And so he found himself hiding just around the doorway, waiting for Emma to pass through into the kitchen. And when she did, he jumped in front of her with a shout of “Boo!”

 

That was a mistake. He was hit with a right hook to the stomach, before noticing the magic squirting from her fingertips. _I guess she has good reflexes._ Moments later, he was unable to speak or move. 

 

“Killian?” She shouted in shock. Try as he might, he wasn’t able to respond. “Killian, I turned you into a potted plant. I- I don’t know how to fix this. I’ll figure it out. Just- wait there.” He assumed she turned away to find the spellbook Regina had lent her last week. The doorbell rang. Emma moved him to the countertop and went to answer it, and the familiar Scottish brogue of the Dark One came rolling through the door.

 

“Hello, Miss Swan.”

 

“Gold.” She sounded hostile.

 

“Calm down, I’ve only come to drop off my grandson. And I’ve got a question for your… pirate. Is he around?”

 

“Er… no. Out sailing. Check the docks.”

 

“Thank you, Miss Swan.” Henry walked inside the house and Emma closed the door with an audible sigh of relief. 

 

“So where is he, really?”

 

“Um… Well, just come here.” He assumed that she led the boy into the kitchen. 

 

“Where?”

 

“He’s the flowerpot.” Henry let out a giggle. 

 

“Really, Mom?”

 

“It was an accident! He startled me!”

 

“We should probably bring him to my other mom. She’ll switch him back.”

 

About 15 minutes later, the four of them were gathered in the vault, having a very awkward conversation.

 

“Miss Swan, why is your reflex defense to turn somebody into a potted hydrangea?” The sorceress asked with a wave of her hand. A cloud of purple smoke engulfed the ceramic and he was a person again.

 

“Oh, she also hits,” he laughed. 

 

“Sorry,” she responded sheepishly. “Leftover reflex.” He held an arm out to her and wrapped her in a hug.

 

“No harm done. At least tell me I wasn’t a pink hydrangea?” She laughed.

 

“Really, Miss Swan, what _did_ prompt you to turn your boyfriend into a flower pot?”

 

“I’m not really sure,” she giggled. “He was completely immobilized, though. Might not be the worst startle reflex, if I can learn how to undo it.” 

 

“We’ll add it to the list,” Regina said. “Henry, who are you staying with tonight?”

 

“I don’t mind either way.”

 

“I got that new movie you wanted to see,” she said. Henry looked towards his other mother, who gave a nod of confirmation. Regina whisked them away to her mansion, and Emma did likewise with Killian, bringing them to their seaside home. 

 

“There are much scarier things, that could have happened, love.”

 

“That _have_ happened.”

 

“Aye.”

 

“I’m sorry I turned you into a flower pot.”

 

“Like I said, love, no harm done. Although I do plan to hold it over your head for quite a while.”

 

“I kind of deserve that.” He kissed her on the nose.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
